Chapitre 2  45 minutes
by titi861
Summary: Suite mais sans aucun rapport avec le chapitre 1 - Lieutenant Charlie Sheppard. Cette fois l'histoire concerne Charlie qui est en danger avec...


**Psy **: Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

**Carter** : Et bien…

**Evan** : Ma jambe me fait encore un peu souffrir…

**Charlie** : La rééducation se passe plutôt bien…

**John** : Tout va bien.

**Carter **: Je me sens responsable.

_Flash back_

**Carter** : Très bien McKay, vous pouvez y aller je préviens immédiatement le colonel Sheppard.

**McKay** : Maintenant mais c'est impossible nous devons déjà aller en exploration sur I64T115.

**Carter** : Dans ce cas…

**McKay** : Vous pouvez y envoyer l'équipe du major Lorne. Zélenka, bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi intelligent que moi, fera parfaitement l'affaire.

**Carter** : Bien, j'enverrais l'équipe du major Lorne. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre ensuite.

**McKay** : Mais…

**Carter** : Et je n'enverrais pas une autre équipe pour faire d'autre recherche. Ca sera l'unique fois McKay.

**McKay** : Très bien.

SGA-1 et SGA-2 se préparaient pour leurs missions respectives.

**McKay** : Vous avez bien compris, vous notez tout ce que vous apercevez et prenez tout ce qui vous semble nécessaire.

**Zélenka** : McKay oui, j'ai compris ça fait dix fois que vous me répétez la même chose.

**McKay** : C'est pour être sur que vous avez bien comprit.

_Fin flash back _

**Psy** : Ce n'est pas la première mission qu'elle effectue pourquoi avoir agi de la sorte ?

**John** : Je ne sais pas sans doute le père a-t-il pris le pas sur le militaire.

_Flash back _

**John** : Charlie, je sais que ce n'est qu'une mission d'exploration mais promet-moi d'être prudente.

**Charlie** : Je te le promets. Mais comme tu le dis ce n'est qu'une mission d'exploration je ne risque rien soit tranquille.

Charlie s'éloigna de son père afin de récupérer son arme mais lorsqu'elle revint de la salle d'arme, elle vit son père parler avec le major Lorne.

**John** : Major. Je sais que je m'inquiète sans doute pour rien mais je voulais vous dire que j'ai spécialement demandé à ce que Charlie soit affectée à votre équipe. Vous êtes l'une des rares personnes à qui je confierais sa vie sans hésiter.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, John rejoignit ensuite son équipe qui l'attendait déjà à bord du jumper 1. Quand au major Lorne, il fit signe à son équipe de le suivre.

_Fin du flash back _

**Psy** : Comment avez-vous réagit à cela ?

**Charlie** : Et bien je dois avouer que j'ai été furieuse. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'ils parlaient de moi. Lorsque j'ai accepté de venir sur Atlantis je savais que je serais sous les ordres de mon père. Mais j'espérais que lors des missions il me traiterait en soldat et non comme sa fille.

**Evan **: À vrai dire sur le moment je ne savais pas si c'était plus un avertissement ou une marque de confiance. Je vous avoue que je me pose encore la question.

_Flash back _

Cela faisait désormais une demi-heure que l'équipe du major Lorne explorais la zone que Rodney leur avait indiquée sans n'avoir rien trouvé.

**Evan** : Zélenka vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne zone ?

**Zélenka** : Selon le plan de Rodney oui. Nous devrions prendre à gauche et ensuite la porte sur votre droite.

**Evan** : Zélenka il n'y a rien à droite et le chemin se sépare en deux.

**Zélenka** : Ca c'est étrange le plan de Rodney ne l'indique pas. Monsieur parfait s'est trompé.

Les soldats accompagnant le major soupirèrent ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour rien. De leur côté l'équipe du colonel Sheppard venait d'atterrir sur la planète I64T115. L'endroit était tout à fait charmant, il ressemblait à un petit village de campagne. Une grande place en son centre était entourée de plusieurs maisons. Les habitants de cette planète semblaient pacifistes mais John en bon militaire resta sur ses gardes. Comme toujours ce fut Teyla qui entama la conversation.

**Teyla** : Bonjour nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous sommes des négociateurs, nous voyageons de planète en planète afin de faire du négoce.

Un homme qui semblait être l'un des chefs du village s'approcha d'eux.

… : Bonjour étranger soyez les bienvenus je me nomme Clayton.

**Teyla** : Enchantez Clayton, moi c'est Teyla voici John, Ronon et Rodney.

Les quatre hommes se saluèrent par un simple hochement de tête. John dévisagea Clayton, il devait mesuré dans les 1 mètre 80, blond semblant être légèrement musclé sans doute les travaux dans les champs. Mais ce qui frappa le plus John fut sans doute cette cicatrice qui semblait lui fendre le visage en deux.

**Clayton** : Si vous voulez bien me suivre nous pourrions parler affaire plus tranquillement.

Le petit groupe le suivit dans ce qui semblait être le café de ce village. Tous prirent place autour d'une table loin de la foule.

**Clayton** : Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué nous ne possédons pas grand-chose.

Nous vivons des produits de nos récoltes ce qui parfois n'est pas suffisant pour tous nous nourrir.

**Rodney** : Et en dehors de vos récoltes vous n'avez pas d'objet dont vous ne vous servez pas que l'on pourrais échanger.

**Clayton** : Et bien nous avons certains meubles récupérez dans des maisons inhabités dont nous ne nous servons pas.

**John** : Vous n'avez pas d'armes rien pour vous défendre.

**Clayton** : Non, je suis désolé nous n'avons jamais eu à nous défendre contre qui que ce soit. Nous sommes pacifistes.

**Ronon** : Ca veux dire qu'on perd notre temps rentrons.

_Fin du flash back _

**Psy** : Pourquoi être resté puisque rien ne vous retenait ?

_Flash back _

**Line** : Que faisons nous monsieur ?

**Evan** : Nous ne sommes pas venu jusqu'ici pour rien. Line, Aradis prenez à gauche avec le docteur lieutenant avec moi.

**Line, Aradis et Charlie **: Bien monsieur.

**Ronon** : Je comprends pas pourquoi on reste ici ?

**John** : Je suis sûr qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Rodney vous ne captez rien.

**Rodney **: Pour le moment rien absolument rien aucune source d'énergie.

**Teyla** : Cet homme nous disait peut-être la vérité colonel.

**John **: Bon très bien repartons vers le jumper.

**Zélenka** : Major Lorne c'est formidable la salle où nous nous trouvons regorge d'appareil ancien. Et vous de votre côté.

**Evan** : Absolument rien, nous sommes dans une pièce qui ne donne nulle part. nous allons vous rejoindre. Allez en route lieutenant.

**Charlie** : Attendez monsieur là on dirait une porte.

Evan s'approcha de Charlie.

**Evan** : Bien vu lieutenant. Cependant il semblerait qu'elle soit encastrée dans le mur. On dirait une porte dérobée et je ne vois pas de système d'ouverture.

**Charlie** : Par ici monsieur.

**Evan** : Bien voyons ce qu'il y derrière.

Déçu mais réaliste John se dirigeait en direction du jumper pour retourner sur Atlantis. Il détestait partir en mission sens n'avoir rien a ramener. Derrière lui Ronon et Teyla marchaient tout aussi silencieusement. Ronon bougonnait intérieurement il n'avait même pas eu à se battre. Teyla quand à elle était plutôt soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à utiliser la force. En effet, depuis qu'elle était enceinte elle redoutait de devoir se battre. Quand à McKay il avançait sans prêté véritablement attention à autre chose qu'à son détecteur.

**McKay** : Attendez là je capte quelque chose.

John, Teyla et Ronon se mirent à suivre McKay qui ne quittait pas des yeux son appareil. Le détecteur les mena dans une grotte au milieu de laquelle jaillissait une source lumineuse.

**Ronon** : C'est ce truc votre énergie

**McKay** : Apparemment

**John** : Bien dans ce cas on perd notre temps allez en route.

**McKay** : Quoi ? Non il faut l'emmener avec nous

**John** : McKay vous voyez bien que c'est impossible

**McKay** : Attendez il y a forcement un moyen. Je vais trouver.

Une demi-heure plus tard McKay fier de lui tenait dans ses mains la source d'énergie qu'il avait réussi non sans mal à extraire de la roche.

**McKay** : Vous voyez je vous avais bien dit que je réussirai.

**John** : Bien McKay en route dépêchez-vous.

Lorsque enfin ils atteignirent l'entrée de la grotte, un petit comité d'accueil les attendait. Clayton accompagné de trois hommes se tenait devant eux. Tous étaient armés et ne semblait pas ravi de les voir.

**Clayton** : Je pensais colonel que vous aviez compris qu'il ne valait fouiner partout.

**John** : J'ai toujours été curieux de nature que voulez-vous.

**Clayton** : Baissez vos armes ne faites d'histoire.

John fit signe à son équipe d'obéir. Les trois hommes qui entouraient Clayton s'en saisirent. Tous furent conduits sous escorte vers une maison qui servait apparemment de prison. L'intérieur était sommaire, l'obscurité et une odeur de moiteur régnaient. Teyla et Ronon furent placé dans la cellule qui se situait en face de celle où atterrir John et McKay. A peine le major eut-il passer la main sur le capteur qu'une immense vague vint le frapper de plein fouet lui et Charlie. Le choc les assomma légèrement mais ce fut surtout l'eau glacée qui les réanima. La porte qu'ils avaient franchies quelques seconde auparavant se ferma automatiquement et l'alarme se mit à retentir dans toute la citée.

_Fin du flash back_

**Spy** : Qu'avez-vous pensé à ce moment là ?

**Carter** : Je n'ai pas réagit immédiatement

**Evan** : Il fallait vite trouver une solution

**Charlie** : Je ne pensais pas je cherchais un moyen de lutter contre le froid

**John** : Je cherchais un moyen de nous sortir de là rapidement

_Flash back_

**Evan** : Lieutenant tout va bien ?

**Charlie** : Oui monsieur ça peut aller

**Evan** : Il faut bouger sur place lieutenant remuer les jambes.

**Charlie** : Par petit mouvement oui monsieur je connais cette technique. Je vous demande pardon monsieur.

**Evan** : Pourquoi ?

**Charlie** : C'est moi qui est vu la porte, c'est donc de ma faute si...

**Evan** : Eh pas de discours défaitiste lieutenant. Ça va aller.

**Charlie** : C'est ce que Jack a dit à Rose.

**Evan** : Qui ?

**Charlie** : Jack et Rose, Titanic le film vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

**Evan** : Non désolé mais je suis d'accord avec ce Jack. On va s'en sortir aussi

**Carter** : Sergent Bates que c'est-il passé ?

**Bates** : Je ne sais pas encore madame mais il semblerais que la citée se soit protégée en condamnant une partie des autres.

**Carter** : Pouvez-vous savoir où exactement sergent ?

**Bates** : Il semblerais que c'est la partie où se trouve l'équipe du major Lorne madame.

Le colonel Carter le regarda surprise puis se saisit de sa radio.

**Carter** : Major Lorne vous m'entendez ? Major répondez ?

**Line** : Colonel ici le lieutenant Line

**Carter**: Lieutenant est-ce que tout va bien ?

**Line** : Oui madame que ce passe-t-il ?

**Carter **: Dites au major de revenir immédiatement je vous expliquerais.

**Line** : Le major et le lieutenant Sheppard ne sont pas avec nous madame.

**Carter** : Quoi ? Où sont-ils ?

**Line** : Je ne sais pas madame nous nous sommes séparés ils devaient revenir mais on ne les a pas vus.

**Carter** : Bien revenez immédiatement Lieutenant

John recherchait toujours un moyen de s'échapper tandis que McKay vidait son sac à la recherche de quelque chose.

**John** : McKay qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

**McKay** : Je dois avoir quelques barres chocolatées dans mon sac.

**John** : Vous croyez que c'est le moment de manger.

**McKay** : Il faut que je mange quelque chose sinon je ne tiendrais pas

**John** : McKay !

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers son chef d'équipe. Ce dernier saisit un objet que McKay venait de sortir de son sac et lui brandit sous le nez. Ronon et Teyla secouèrent la tête pour manifester leur consternation.

**John** : Vous ne pouviez pas nous dire que vous aviez gardé votre arme !

**McKay **: Je... je ne m'en souvenais plus je...

**John** : Taisez-vous et reculez !

John visa la serrure de la grille qui sauta sur le coup. McKay ramassa à la hâte ses affaires tandis que John s'occupait d'infliger le même sort à l'autre serrure. Une fois Teyla et Ronon hors de leur cellule, John leur fit signe de se mettre en route. Toute l'équipe se dirigea vers le jumper, sous une pluie de balles ennemies.

**McKay** : Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour décoller ?

**John **: Minute McKay, je fait aussi vite que je peux.

**Bates** : Madame on reçoit le signal du colonel Sheppard

**Carter** : Bien lever le bouclier lieutenant

**Carter **: Colonel il faut que l'on parle

**John **: Bien on se voit au briefing

**Carter** : Non colonel il faut que l'on parle maintenant

**John** : Bien

**Carter** : Colonel il semblerait que le major Lorne et le lieutenant Sheppard est quelques problèmes.

**McKay** (en s'adressant à Zelenka) : Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

**Zelenka** : Je n'y suis pour rien

**Sheppard** : Silence ! Quel genre de problème ?

**Carter** : Le major et le lieutenant sont coincés dans une salle de la cité…

**Sheppard** : C'est tout il suffit de forcer la porte

**Carter** : …malheureusement celle-ci est à présent remplie d'eau ce qui nous empêche pour le moment de les en sortir. Ah docteur Keller alors que risquent-ils ?

**Keller** : Et bien si la température de l'eau est bien celle indiquée, ils ne pourront tenir que peu de temps.

**Carter Sheppard **: Combien ?

**Keller** : Entre 30 à 45 minutes.

Cela faisait maintenant une vingtaine de minutes que le major et Charlie étaient coincés. L'eau glacée rendait désormais tout leur mouvement impossible tant leur corps étaient engourdis. Le major Lorne se rapprocha alors de Charlie et la prit dans ses bras

**Charlie** : Monsieur qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

**Evan** : Une technique de survie. N'y voyez rien d'irrespectueux surtout.

**Charlie** : Rassurez-vous monsieur j'accepterais toute situation qui pourra nous faire sortir d'ici vivant. Puisque nous sommes désormais proche l'un de l'autre puis-je parlé librement monsieur.

**Evan** : Permission accordez lieutenant

**Charlie** : Bien parlons alors. Pourquoi vous ne m'appelez jamais par mon nom comme le reste de l'équipe. Parce qu'il est le même que celui de votre supérieur.

**Evan** (souriant de cette remarque) : Je dois dire que oui cela me gêne assez en effet.

**Charlie** : Dans ce cas appelez moi Charlie comme tout le monde.

**Evan** : Cela pourrait être une solution

**Charlie** : Mais…

**Evan** : Mais je ne veux pas que l'on y voit une marque d'attachement quelconque.

**Charlie** : Que l'on ou qu'il y voit monsieur.

**John** : Il doit bien y avoir une solution pour les sortir de là

**Carter** : C'est ce que nous essayons de savoir colonel

**John** : Il suffirait d'aller jusqu'à l'endroit où ils se trouvent et de faire un trou dans la porte.

**Carter** : Non c'est impossible colonel

**John** (en tapant du poing sur la table) : Avec l'arme de Ronon le trou serait suffisamment grand pour les évacuer sans problème.

**Carter** : Et permettre à l'eau de s'infiltrer dans les autres parties de la citée.

**John **: Si je comprend bien vous restez là les bras croiser à attendre qu'ils meurent.

**Carter** : Je comprends que vous soyez furieux colonel mais nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour les sortir de là croyez-moi.

**John **: McKay vous ne pouvez pas mettre au point une espèce… enfin… quelque chose pour les sortir de là ? C'est vous le génie non alors c'est le moment de le prouver !

Ne supportant plus d'attendre sans rien faire John courut aussi vite que cela lui était possible jusqu'à la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait le major mais surtout sa fille. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres il sentit le doute l'envahir. Et si, non il ne devait pas envisager le pire. Il se persuada mentalement qu'il allait les sauver.

**John** : Charlie ! Major !

Silence **Charlie** : Papa !

**Evan** : Monsieur !

**John** : Ça va allez, on va vous sortir de là !

_Fin flash back _

**Psy** : Qu'avez-vous ressentit à ce moment là ?

**John** : Soulagement

**Charlie** : Espoir

**Evan** : Espoir

**John** : Charlie...

**Charlie** : Oui

**John** : Je te promets que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous sortir de là. Fais moi confiance.

**Charlie** : Papa...

**John** : Oui

**Charlie** : J'ai confiance en toi.

John et Charlie s'étaient rapprochés de la porte. Inconsciemment tous deux avaient appuyés leur tête l'une en face de l'autre. Puis de nouveau ce fut le silence. John resta cependant derrière la porte tandis que le major et Charlie continuaient de lutter contre le froid qui les tétanisaient de plus en plus.

**McKay** : Voilà !

**Ronon** : Qu'est-ce que ce truc ?

**McKay** : Un aspirateur

**Teyla** : Un quoi ?

**McKay** : Un aspirateur, regardez

McKay émietta l'une des barres chocolatée qui se trouvait dans sa poche sur le sol. Puis l'aspirateur en marche, ce dernier dans un boucan fit disparaître les quelques miettes qui gisaient sur le sol. Les deux pégasiens surpris reculèrent légèrement.

**McKay** : Vous voyez cette machine sert a aspirer les choses en les faisant disparaître.

**Teyla** : Et vous voulez donc faire disparaître l'eau avec cette machine ?

**McKay** : Oui c'est ça

**Ronon **: Et vous croyez que votre truc retirera toute l'eau qui se trouve dans la salle.

**McKay **: Et bien il y a encore quelques réglages à faire mais oui.

John fut rejoint par le reste de son équipe, il regarda étrangement McKay lorsqu'il comprit le plan du scientifique.

**John** : Un aspirateur vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux ?

**McKay** : Au contraire c'est encore une idée de génie.

**John** : Ah oui et comment compter le faire passer de l'autre coté monsieur le génie ?

**McKay** : Comme ça monsieur le militaire. Voilà il n'y a plus qu'à le mettre en marche.

**John** : Ca va prendre combien de temps ?

**McKay** : Et bien selon nos calculs environ une dizaine de minutes.

**Carter** : Cela fera donc trente minutes qu'ils sont là dedans. Docteur Keller prépare l'infirmerie... au cas ou.

**Keller** : Bien

Le docteur se dirigea vers l'infirmerie afin de préparer le matériel nécessaire pour parer à toutes éventualités même la plus dramatique. Elle expliqua la situation aux infirmières qui étaient de service, leur donnant à chacune un rôle bien précis.

**Keller** : Vérifier surtout qu'il est assez de solutés intraveineux et faites les chauffées. Emmenez l'oxygène près des lits.

**Infirmière** : Voilà docteur toute les couvertures que j'ai pu trouver.

**Keller** : Laissez-les là en attendant merci. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre maintenant.

**Evan** : Vous voyez lieutenant j'avais raison on va s'en sortir. Lieutenant...

Seul le silence lui fit écho, prit de panique le major se détacha légèrement du corps de Charlie. Là il put s'apercevoir que le visage du lieutenant était pale seul ses lèvres violette donnaient une note de couleur. Pris de panique il se mit à la secouer doucement.

**Evan** : Lieutenant ouvrez les yeux lieutenant...

Rien le lieutenant n'eut aucune réaction. N'ayant plus aucune sensation au niveau de l'extrémité de ses mains, il ne put prendre son pouls. Ne voyant toujours pas le lieutenant réagir une seule solution s'offrait à lui. Alors n'hésitant plus il tenta de lui faire du bouche à bouche. Cela faisait plus d'une demi heure qu'il se trouvait dans cette eau glacée et l'air commençait à se faire rare. Ne se décourageant pas il continua tout de même le bouche à bouche pour tenter de la réanimer. Lorsqu'il vit Charlie ouvrit difficilement les yeux il fut extrêmement soulagé et referma davantage ses bras autour d'elle, tout en l'embrassant légèrement sur le front.

**Evan** : Allez lieutenant c'est pas le moment de laisser tomber. Restez avec moi.

**Charlie** : J'ai froid

**Evan** : Je sais mais on est bientôt sortis de là courage.

Mais déjà Charlie ne l'entendait plus, elle était de nouveau inconsciente. Quand au major à peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles qu'à son tour il perdit connaissance.

**John** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**McKay** : L'aspirateur est plein, je ne comprends pas d'après nos calculs...

**John** : McKay ! Faites quelques chose on parlera calculs plus tard.

**McKay** : Mais...

**Ronon** : Poussez-vous McKay !

Ronon se saisit de son arme et la pointa vers la porte. Teyla qui avait anticipé son geste se plaça devant lui avant qu'il ne tire.

**Teyla** : Vous pourriez les tuer

**Ronon** : C'est ce qui va arriver si on reste devant cette porte.

**Carter** : McKay combien de temps vous faudrait-il pour vider votre aspirateur et revenir ici ?

**McKay** : Et bien je dirais cinq minutes

**John** : C'est beaucoup trop. Quel est le niveau de l'eau désormais.

**McKay** : Je dirais jusqu'au cheville peut-être un peu plus.

**John** : Bien Ronon aidez-moi

Les deux hommes se mirent chacun d'un côté de la porte et tentèrent en vain de l'ouvrir. Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus que le colonel Carter avait envoyé McKay et Teyla vidé l'aspirateur. Tandis que John et Ronon s'acharnaient toujours sur la porte, Teyla et McKay étaient revenus.

**Carter** : Colonel ! Ronon ! Ecartez-vous ! Allez McKay au travaille.

**McKay** : Oui ça ne devrait pas être long

En effet, cela ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes. La porte se déverrouilla et John n'eut plus qu'à passer la main sur le capteur non sans éprouver une crainte de ce qu'il allait trouver de l'autre côté.

_Fin du flash back_

**Psy** : Comment avez-vous réagit en voyant cela ?

**John **: ...

**Carter** : De toute les missions que j'ai pu effectuer celle-ci fut l'une des pires.

**Keller** : Depuis que je suis venu sur Atlantis c'est la première fois que je suis confrontée à une telle situation.

_Flash back _

**Carter **(par radio) : Docteur Keller venez immédiatement avec tout le matériel nécessaire.

**Keller **: Très bien nous arrivons tout de suite.

John resta figé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui. Teyla et Ronon se précipitèrent vers les corps inertes des deux soldats. Ils indiquèrent que le major et le lieutenant étaient vivants mais que leurs pouls étaient très faibles. Le docteur Keller et deux infirmières arrivèrent à cet instant. Elles emmenaient avec elles deux brancards sur lequel étaient tout le matériel pour lutter médicalement contre l'hypothermie.

**Keller** : Mettez les le plus délicatement possible sur les brancards. Préparer les perfusions et les couvertures.

Elle ordonna ensuite que l'on les emmène le plus rapidement possible à l'infirmerie. Cette dernière avait été préalablement chauffée. Tous la suivirent mais lorsqu'elle eut atteint l'infirmerie elle referma les portes sur les deux infirmières.

**John** : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

**Keller** : Je suis désolé colonel mais je ne peux pas vous permettre d'entrer pour le moment.

**John** : Je veux être au côté de ma fille que ça vous plaise ou non

**Keller** : Je comprends votre inquiétude mais pour le moment il faut leur ôter leurs vêtements. Maintenant si vous voulez toujours rester à ses côtés libre a vous.

**John** : Sauver la. Sauver les.

Les deux infirmières s'étaient déjà occupés de retirer les uniformes trempés et recouvrirent les corps avec les couvertures qu'elles avaient préalablement chauffées. Après avoir administrer les premiers soins et vérifier que ses patients étaient entre de bonnes mains, elle retourna vers la porte d'entrée.

**Carter** : Comment vont-ils ?

**Teyla** : Ils sont hors de danger ?

**McKay** : On peut les voir ?

**Ronon** : Doc dites quelque chose !

**Keller** : Pour le moment la médecine ne peut rien faire c'est à eux de se battre. Vous pouvez entrer mais une seule personne à la fois.

John s'avança ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire tout le monde. D'un pas assuré il se dirigea vers le lit où se trouvait Charlie. Il resta là debout en face d'elle la fixant sans prononcer une seule parole il se saisit de sa main qui était gelée. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte à quel point elle pouvait être fragile. Allongée, sur ce lit les yeux fermés et le visage blafard il se mit à serrer très fortement sa main comme s'il tentait de la retenir.

**Keller** : Elle va s'en sortir je vous promets de tout faire pour ça.

**John** : Merci

**Infirmière **: Docteur venez vite !

Le docteur Keller s'éloigna du lit où se trouvait Charlie pour se diriger vers celui du major. Là elle le vit pris de convulsion, les infirmières s'affairaient autour de lui.

**Infirmière** : Docteur sa tension baisse, je prépare les palettes pour le réanimer.

**Keller** : Non ! Le choc électrique risquerait de le tuer plus que de le sauver.

**John** : Faites quelque chose, vous n'allez pas le laisser mourir comme ça ?

**Keller** : Je fais ce que je peux d'accord...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le moniteur cardiaque affichait un tracé plat. Keller commença alors un message cardiaque durant quelques minutes. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle s'empara alors des palettes et demanda à l'une des infirmière de les chargées. **John** : Qu'es-ce que vous faites ? Il y a deux minutes vous disiez que ça pouvait le tuer.

**Keller** : Il l'est déjà !

Bousculant le colonel elle choqua a plusieurs reprises le major. Après plusieurs tentatives tous furent soulagés lorsque le moniteur affichait enfin un rythme cardiaque. Même si il n'était pas pour autant encore sortit d'affaire sa volonté de se battre les rassura.

Bien qu'il fut apte à partir en mission John passait le plus clair de son temps au chevet de sa fille. Cela faisait trois jours à présent qu'ils étaient sortis de cet enfer, si l'on pouvait appelé ainsi le fait d'être resté dans l'eau glacée, et bien que leurs jours ne soient plus en danger aucune amélioration n'avait eu lieu.

**John **: Allez Charlie laisse pas tomber. Fais ça pour moi d'accord je… je t'aime

John resta encore quelques instant aux cotés de sa fille puis se dirigea vers le lit du major. Ce dernier était toujours relié au respirateur artificiel. D'après les médecins il ne souffrirait d'aucune séquelle. Après un dernier coup d'œil sur les deux lits John s'apprêtait à sortir de l'infirmerie. Lorsque…

**Charlie** : attend

John se retourna aussitôt pour voir ce qu'il espérait depuis des jours. Sa fille les yeux bien ouverts lui sourire timidement. John se précipita à son chevet et la pris dans ses bras. Sentant les larmes lui montées aux yeux il ne les retient pas plus longtemps.

**John** : Charlie mon ange si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux.

**Charlie** : Papa j'ai eu si peur… je ne voulais pas mourir…le major…

**John** : Il est vivant ne t'inquiète pas, il est a côté. Inconscient mais vivant rassure-toi.

Après avoir balayé ses larmes John appela le docteur Keller. Celle-ci examina Charlie durant de longues minutes et jugea son état satisfaisant et l'autorisait à sortir de l'infirmerie. Mais celle-ci n'ayant pas de sensation au niveau des jambes elle ne pouvait se déplacer autrement qu'en fauteuil roulant.

Ayant des gestes limités le temps commençait à lui peser. Elle passait ses journée en salle de tir ce qui lui permit d'approfondir ses compétences et de trouver un défouloir. Quand à ses nuits elle les passait la plupart du temps à l'infirmerie, au chevet du major. Lorsqu'en pleine nuit ce dernier ouvrit les yeux il la vit endormie, il s'aperçut alors qu'il tenait sa main dans la sienne. Il sourit tout en la regardant. Il la trouvait encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Le souvenir de leur étreinte lui revenait en mémoire, l'odeur de menthe de ses cheveux également. A ses évocations il se sentit rougir mais ne lâcha pas pour autant la main du lieutenant. C'est ainsi que soulagé il se rendormit. Au petit matin lorsque le docteur Keller prit son service, elle remarqua que Charlie avait encore passé la nuit ici. Mais elle fut surprise lorsque s'approcha du lit du major pour voir ses constantes…

… : Bonjour docteur

**Keller** (en s'approchant du lit) : major ?

**Evan** : oui

**Keller** : Comment vous sentez-vous ?

**Evan** : Bien je crois…je sens que mon corps est encore tout engourdit par le froid mais dans l'ensemble ça peut aller.

Tout en parlant le major n'avait pas lâché la main du lieutenant et pour ne la réveiller avait murmurer plus que parler distinctement. Mais le docteur ni avait pas véritablement prêté attention. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement lorsqu'elle tenta des tests reflex sur l'une de ses jambes. Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter et de réveiller Charlie.

**Keller** : Je vous demande pardon

**Charlie** : Monsieur ?

**Evan** : Ça va c'est rien.

Comme tous les jours depuis deux semaines les deux terriens se retrouvèrent dans la salle où ils effectuaient leur rééducation. Le major fut le premier arrivé suivit de près par le lieutenant. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé ensemble de ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés. Et de ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

**Evan** : Charlie bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?

**Charlie** : Bien merci et vous major ?

**Evan** : Ça peut aller. Le médecin ne devrait pas tarder.

**Charlie** : Bien. Monsieur je… je voulais vous… enfin vous dire merci pour…

**Evan** : Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose et puis je vous avais bien dit que l'on s'en sortirait.

Charlie s'éloignait pour prendre place sur le banc mais le major la retint par la manche. Tous deux alors se fixèrent intensément, une ardeur passionnelle s'alluma dans les yeux du major. Le lieutenant sentit son cœur battre plus fort et l'air lui manqué. Sous une pulsion qu'aucun d'eux ne voulus refréner leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser passionné. A bout de souffle les deux militaires se séparèrent.

**Evan** : Je vous demande pardon lieutenant je n'aurais pas dû.

**Charlie** : Taisez-vous.

Charlie s'était hissez sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la hauteur du major. Pour mieux tenir sa position elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ce fut-elle cette fois qui embrassa tendrement le major ce dernier répondit bien volonté à ce baiser.

FIN


End file.
